koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Crocodile. One Piece Pirate Warriors *"It's still not over? Let me take you all out at once." *"Whatever... I'll do what I want." *"I'm here to settle this, you weaklings." *"A punk from a horrid race... But that power is fearsome." *"There are countless loudmouths like you out there!" *"Let me show you how outmatched you really are." *"Don't give me that crap!" *"Enough playtime... Die." *"Get out of my way!" *"You really want to be a mummy that badly?" *"Enough bravado, you dog. There's no skill behind it!" One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 *"Well then. Let's start the party." *"Those meager people..." *"Weaklings everywhere. No end in sight." *"Weakness is a sin..." *"Trees, rocks, soil, humans... Whatever crosses this palm is returned to sand." *"Even as a group of one thousand you are still useless! I am an invincible pirate! Nothing the likes of you can compare to!" *"Kahahaha! Do you understand, you garbage? You are not able to stand before me!" *"I'll be taking this..." *"I'll be taking this camp. If you're going to blame someone, blame yourself for not protecting it." *"Kuhahaha... Would you like to become a mummy?" *"Hmph... These guys aren't real pirates..." *"This right hand bestows thirst... You shall shrivel and die." *"So this territory has been captured?" *"Oh? Would you like me to turn you into a mummy?" *"There is no more time to play. ...Get lost." *"Do not lump me around those second-rate pirates!" *"Don't act stupid!" *"This has been taken care of... So now, which one is next?" *"Who do you think I am? Time to dry up." *"You are looking at the one who will control the New World!" *"My boy... There is no way you can defeat me." *"Hmm... I guess they were all talk." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Well then. Let's start the party." *"Come. You will all be turned into mummies." *"Be sure to protect what you want to protect!" *"This is the last one... How about we settle it once and for all?" *"Do as you please... And I'll do the same." *"No complaining. You all get along and dry up now." *"Weaklings everywhere. No end in sight." *"They are undeniably unsightly." *"Who do you think I am?!" *"Losers cannot talk about justice!" *"Weakness is a sin..." *"You thought you'd be able to win? Don't even think you're on the same level as me...!" *"Don't waste my time. Go play house elsewhere." *"I get no joy out of beating someone like you." *"Who's the Pirate King?? Don't be vain, child!" *"You're no longer needed, Nico Robin." *"Screw off, Ivankov." *"Sorry, Hawk Eye. I got a little too serious." *"Tsk... Look at you, Whitebeard! I'd never expect you to be this weak!" *"Return to your base and discuss your justice there!" *"How unfortunate, Smoker. I'm not like those amateur pirates." *"You do realize that you're an underling, right, 'flamingo?" *"This right hand bestows thirst... You shall shrivel and die." *"I'll be taking this..." *"So this territory has been captured?" *"Even as a group of one thousand you are still useless! I am an invincible pirate! Nothing the likes of you can compare to!" *"Kahahaha! Do you understand, you garbage? You are not able to stand before me!" *"Trees, rocks, soil, humans... Whatever crosses this palm is returned to sand." *"You're the guy that sent me to prison. Clearly this is no stretch for you." *"Ku ha ha ha ha! This is the best!!" *"Well done! Show the weak the difference in status." *"Well, I suppose that's how it goes." *"That's quite the accomplishment for you." *"Straw Hat... Your strength has come a long way." *"Do not allow any more things to go their way!" *"Well, they were not so useless that they couldn't be used when the time was right." *"I am being pressured? Ridiculous...!" *"Don't go trying to do things you cannot." *"I didn't thank you for before. Now perhaps we should settle this here." *"You are not my equal...!" *"This won't go as you expect it to." *"Straw Hat, optimistic idiots like you can't beat me." *"Don't you realize?? You cannot beat me, Nico Robin." *"Do not defy me, peons...!!" *"A chance to kill Whitebeard... Well, this is quite exciting." *"You are a stray, just like everyone says, Smoker." *"Ivankov... You...!" *"Think you can stop me with that sword? Just go ahead and try..." *"I'll be back, so you get yourself ready..." *"Need to refocus... I'll be back." *"I cannot afford to waste my time playing with you." *"My boy... There is no way you can defeat me." *"You tried to steal from me, but you should've known, it's impossible." *"Kuhahaha! The defeated sure are unsightly!" *"Ku ha ha ha! What a battle!!" Category:Quotes